Love Blooms Between
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Inspired by jack2892 "My Journey, Our Journey". One Red and one White, one with sadness and one with kindness. They met during their journey, they became companions, they helped each other whenever they overcame troubles. Soon, something blooms between them that made their relationship more than just a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**And hello again guys! Sakumira is back with a new story! Oh my gosh! I have been excited to write a Journey fanfic. Yay!**

 **Well, I was inspired by jack2892's fanfic called "My Journey, Our Journey". I love it so much, and then boom! I have this idea. Pretty akward… I guess. But I want to thank that person for it, like, a lot.**

 **Cover art created by me. I couldn't find the human version of the travelers on Internet so I draw it instead. (In case you don't know, you can click on the image for a better view)  
**

 **The characters are human and gendered in this story. The outfits of the characters are like in the cover art and the outfits of the female White Robes are similar with the Red Robes', but with the pattern of the male White Robes' outfits.**

 **Hope you will enjoy this very first chapter of "Love blooms between." And once again, thank you for jack2892 for your fanfic. It was very great to read it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Go away!_

 _You don't belong here!_

 _Useless Red!_

 _Weak!_

 _Don't ever dream of coming near me!_

Those words kept playing in Rianna's mind. She walked slowly under the thunder rain; tears ran down her rosy cheek as she kept the hood of her red cloak down to cover her face, hiding it.

Rianna was quite attractive and had a beauty of a 20-year-old girl, but it always filled with sadness and depression. She used to be joyful, but now she couldn't have a chance to show it. Everyone always hated her because she was the only Red in her home village, which she hated herself for it. Sometime she wanted to give up her life, but she couldn't bring herself to do it because of Arin.

Arin was her best friend and the only White that showed kindness and friendliness to a lowly Red like her. Sometimes Rianna felt bad for her because people often teased her because of their friendship, but everytime Rianna told her about that, Arin just smiled and said 'It's okay'. Rianna loved her so much that she wouldn't dare to break the bond between them, so she feared that her death would hurt her, and that made her felt hurt as well.

But eventually, Rianna had gotten bored of her life. Every day was an awful day to her. Every time she went outside, everyone would pointed and laughed at her, ruining every of her chances to smile. They even said that she befriended with Arin just because she was a White, and by doing so, she would get attention and could depend on her whenever she wanted.

'How dare they make fun of my innocent and only friendship!?' She cried more at the thought, rain soaked her cloak.

Sometimes, she could lock herself inside her house and cried throughout the day, and no one would care for the sobbing sound. Even Arin sometimes wasn't allowed to go inside when that happened, even if she knocked on the door and called for her countless time. She was so lonely, but no one would notice that and continued to make fun of her.

"What is so bad of being a Red Robe!?" She mumbled to herself as she continued to walk. "I didn't do anything wrong! I have nothing against anyone! I'm innocent! So why does everyone hated me so much!?"

Finally, she shouted into the rains that were pouring onto her slim body, like someone was throwing water on her. The thunder came through the night sky along with her loud and hurt voice. She looked up, letting the rain joined her tears.

"I don't want to be a Red anymore…" She looked down the ground, staring at her brown soaking wet boots. "I don't want to live anymore, but that would hurt Arin…" Her eyes then brighten as an idea came to her mind.

"Maybe… being a White is the solution…?" She then shook her head.

"I'm such a dreamer. It's impossible for me to be a powerful White Robe like them… or can I?"

Ignoring the rain, she stood still and paused a few seconds to think about it. Then she looked straight up at the mountain that was very far away from her town.

"Yes, maybe I can. I heard that anyone that has will, they can come through anything to come to that mountain. And if they have the right of their wishes, the Gods will grant anything they wish for them. Maybe there's still hope for me!"

She walked back to her house, preparing for her long journey.

* * *

"Rinanna, are you in there?" Arin knocked on the door, hoping her friend would open. "I haven't seen you since last week, are you feeling alright?"

Hearing no reply, she came home and sighed.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk right now. I should leave her some space."

As she was in front of her house, she opened her mail box to find a letter. She took it and was shocked of what it said.

 _Dear Arin,_

 _I'm going on a journey to the Gods, don't find me. And please, keep this a secret before I come back. I'll be back soon, so don't worry, I'll be fine._

 _Your best friend,_

 _Rianna_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How they met**

Rianna kept her hood down to cover her face and to prevent any sand from flying into her eyes as she took every step forward through the sand storm. It was quite big. Her cloak flew as she used one hand to hold it tightly.

"I never encountered any sand storm when I was in my village, but now I did. Why now…? What a rotten luck!" She mumbled; a little annoyance in it as she covered her eyes with her free hand and continued with determination. But after a few hours, her determination was slowly turned down when sweats ran down her face and she felt her legs started to exhausted. She panted.

"Mustn't… give up… I ca… can do it…" Without any words more, she collapsed into the sand. Suddenly, she heard something from the distant.

"Hello, is someone there?"

She then saw a tall figure approaching her, but she couldn't tell who was it because of the thick sand and her vision slowly faded to black. She reached out her hand to that person, begging for help. But she could only see the cloak flew freely through the wind before her hand fell and her eyes finally closed…

* * *

"Urg…" Rianna groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little headache.

"You're awake!" Someone spoke, making her jumped a little. She looked at that person and a light shade of blush formed on her face.

He was a handsome boy with fair skin and dark smooth hair His matched black eyes were so bright that Rianna thought that they were the stars on the midnight sky. She opened her mouth, as to say something but was cut off when she looked at his cheeks. They had two yellow lines that nearly reached his chin, just like a White Robe's. She then looked at his outfit and jumped.

She was right, he was a White Robe.

"Thank Gods, you're okay." He smiled.

"W…What happened?" She mumbled, still a little shocked.

"I found you when I was trying to get out of the sand storm. I called out, but when I reached you, you had passed out. So I brought you to this cave and rest while waiting for you to wake up. Look, the sand storm is gone now."

She didn't say anything because she was feeling shame. She had let him, a mighty White, saved her, a lowly Red. Now she felt useless, she felt that she didn't deserve this.

"Uh, you okay there?" He asked and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away, making him felt a little confuse.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. Beside, we have to help each other." He smiled gently at her. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well, I'm… on my way to the Gods." She thought he was going to laugh at her, but he didn't. Instead, he replied excitedly.

"Wow, really? I'm going to there too. What a coincidence!"

"Oh, that's… great… I think."

She didn't have anything to say than that. They were different, one Red and one White. Although they had the same destination, but she couldn't bring herself to go with him, or for exact, she couldn't bring herself to ask him, a White, for going with her. That would bring more shame to her. Well, at least that was what she thought.

Silence came to them, and Rianna soon felt uncomfortable of it. But good thing that he spoke to break it.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since we're both going to the Gods, why don't we become companions?"

She couldn't believe her ears anymore. What did he just say again?

"W… What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Let's be companions. I think we'll be a great team. Beside, it would be lonely for me if I just go with myself. Agree?"

He reached out his hand, waiting for hers. She stared at it for a while, she couldn't believe it. He wanted _her_ to be his companion? Nobody had said that to her before. But eventually, she took it and they shook their hands.

"Okay, I think it's fine, then."

"Great! I'm Sohka."

"Nice to meet you, Sohka."

Before she could say something more, he spoke.

"Uh, sorry but you had been hiding your face since you wake up, can you… show it?"

'Oh, I forgot that I had pulled my hood down over my face when I was in the storm. But… should I show it?' She thought. She didn't know why her mind didn't want her to show her face. She felt weird about it, though.

"I…" She mumbled while keeping her hood down. "I think you shouldn't see it." She felt his eyes were staring at her confusingly, which she felt embarrassing about it. But he just said again.

"Okay, I won't force you then. What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm… Rianna."

"Rianna? What a beautiful name." His compliment made her blushed. No one had told her that. "Well, pleased to meet you, Rianna. I hope we'll be good companions."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our journey begins**

Footsteps of Rianna and Sohka were left behind as they took every step on the hot sand. The sunlight shone brightly on their faces, and Sohka used one hand to cover his eyes from it. An uncomfortable silent came between them, and neither of them couldn't find anything to say to break. Eventually, Rianna managed to speak.

"So… where do you come from?" She asked.

"Well, I'm from a village at the North called Elko. And you?" He turned his head back and replied. Her eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't see it because… well, you already know it; she had decided to pull her hood down to cover her face from him.

"Elko Village?! I came from there too!"

"Wow, really? So why don't I know you then?" He cocked his head to the side and tried to think. But while he was doing so, he didn't notice that Rianna had become quiet again.

'Because I'm the unloved and unnoticed one.' She thought.

Soon, they dropped the topic anyway and went further. Suddenly, they saw pieces of red cloth flew around them.

"What are these?" Rianna asked while looking closely to them.

Sohka didn't answer; instead, he closed his eyes. Rianna seemed confused at first, but soon it turned into surprise when she saw the cloths flewed around him and his cloak glowed brightly. When it stopped, she saw a tiny scarf came from the end of his hood.

"Sohka, look! You got a scarf!" She exclaimed, and Sohka just smiled.

"Well, my father had told me about these pieces of cloth when I was younger."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he likes and has been researching about the history of the past generations, so he knows about these things a lot. He said that these cloths are magical, and if you collect them then you'll be able to fly."

"Wow, I wish I could do that, if I'm a White…" her face saddened, but he spoke again.

"Rianna, everyone can do it, even if they're Reds."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come here, I'll show you." He held her hand and pulled her toward the remaining pieces of cloth. "It's very easy. Just relax your mind, think and focus about them. They will come to you themselves."

She did as he said. She let her mind relax and the cloths came to her and flew around. Soon, her cloak glowed and a small scarf was formed once the light disappeared from her cloak. She turned around and a smile formed on her lips once she saw the scarf.

"Sohka, I did it!" She said in excitement. Sohka chuckled.

"See? I told you. Everyone can do it." He then turned around from her and flew forward, much for Rianna's surprise. "Come one, let's get going."

"Wait!" She ran and suddenly, her body was floating without her noticing. She yelped and tried to gain balance. But eventually, she fell to the sand.

"Need a little help?" He flew back to her and extended a hand to her, which she took it and got up. She dusted the sand on her cloak and the dress underneath it, feeling embarrassing.

"Sorry, it's just… I never know about this and never get a chance to fly before." She paused for while. "But you don't have to wait for me if I'm slow. Just go on without me."

"What are you talking about? We're companions, and companions don't leave each other behind. There's no way I'll leave you, Rianna."

"But… I don't know how to fly. If you wait for me, then that means I'm slowing you down." She looked away, although she knew that he couldn't see her face.

"I'll teach you. Here, take my hand." He extended his hand for her. Once she took it, his cloak glowed and they flew up in the air.

"Just imagine that you're walking on the air. That sounds kinda… weird, though." He chuckled, while she was trying her best not to fall. "But still, once you get used to this, then it'll be easy."

He was right. After a while, Rianna felt that she was able to fly without falling now. Suddenly, Sohka spoke.

"Okay, now I'll let go of your hand. Try your best."

"Wait-"

She was cut off when his hand left hers and she was floating freely in the air. She was going to fall again, but good thing that she managed to gain balance again just in time. He smiled.

"See? You did it, without my hand."

"T… thanks." She blushed.

Soon, their feet landed on the hot sand again, and they were in front of a big sand hill. They walked to the top and the sunlight met them again. From this point, they could see the mountain clearly from the distant. Rianna's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Their true journey had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the God  
**

Rianna flew along with Sohka by her side, feeling the pleasant air brushed against her face. But suddenly, she felt exhausted and landed her feet on the sand. She looked up at Sohka, who now had stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" He asked.

"I... suddenly felt tired. I tried to keep up, but I can't anymore. I guess that I can't use my magic for too long…" She sighed. "But… you haven't shown any sign of exhaustion yet. How can you do that?"

He thought for a while and remembered something. "Oh, I forgot. Unlike the Reds, the Whites can use their magic continuously without tiring out."

"Oh…" She mumbled.

"But don't worry!" He quickly spoke again. "I won't leave you behind, I have promised after all."

She didn't say anything, but a smile formed on her lips somehow. Hearing that from him made her felt better, although she didn't know why.

As they traveled further, they saw many old buildings, maybe very old. They're all broken and sand covered some part of them. Rianna was curious about what had happened before, but she soon forgot about it anyway. After a while, they saw four long strips of cloth were flying freely with their ends stuck to the hard platform. Rianna and Sohka both looked closely to it.

"Hmm… what do these do?" Rianna questioned. "I wonder if they have the same use as the pieces of cloth."

"Well, there's only one way to test." Sohka said and he reached his hand out to them, and Rianna did the same. Their cloaks glowed brightly and when the lights died down, Sohka noticed that their scarves were different.

"Rianna!" He said excitedly. "You're right! Look, our scarves are longer!"

"Wow, I can't believe it." She chuckled.

Suddenly, the strips vanished quickly and the door on the platform opened and let hundred pieces of cloth flew freely out. They both grasped in surprise.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect this."

"Me neither." She replied. "But no matter what, I guess that we have to use it to go to… there?" She said as her gaze went to another platform on a big tall column.

"I think so, too."

And as he finished, their hands touched the cloths and their body flowed into the air. They flew to the column and landed on the hard surface. A big stone was there along with some other with the small flat sticks (don't know if I describe them correctly). They interacted with them and the stone glowed, which then they sat down and closed their eyes.

* * *

 _Rianna opened her eyes and looked around, but all she saw was white mist. She suddenly then saw a very tall figure appeared. That person walked closer to him and revealed himself to her. He was wearing a white cloak, but unlike the White's, the cloak was completely white with golden trim and reached the ground._

" _Who are you?" She asked quietly._

" _I am a God." He replied and her eyes widened._

" _Really?" She asked again, and he just nodded._

" _Yes, young traveler."_

" _But how can you get here? And where are we?"_

" _Actually, this isn't real, even I myself. This is in your mind, and my mage has come to you through the stone."_

" _Then why are you here?"_

" _Well, do you know why there are so many broken buildings, young traveler?"_

" _No. What has actually happened? Can you tell you, God?"_

 _He came closer and image appeared in front them. He began to speak._

" _Long time ago, we were just the normal travelers like you and we came across this land. There was nothing beside sand, so we decided to build our new home here and made this a beautiful land. We grew trees and plants, which was hard because it was always hot and the lack of water. But eventually, we came over it, and we were happy about it."_

 _She didn't say a word as he continued._

" _As time passed, the population increases and villages appeared everywhere. We lived peacefully together, we even discovered the magic of flying and put it in the cloths so everyone can use it to cross river, go to high places and so on…"_

 _As she waited for him to tell more, he stopped. She then noticed that his body was fading away._

" _My time is running out. See you at the next stone, young one."_

" _Wait-"_

* * *

Rianna's eyes snapped open and she rubbed them a few time. She then looked over and saw Sohka was looking around, trying to clear his view.

"W… what just happened?" She mumbled. "I… I just met a God, and he was talking to me about the history of this land."

"Same here, too!" He said. "He said that he'll see us again at the next stone, so that means there're more?"

"I guess so…"

Suddenly, the ground shook and the big door in front of them opened. They came through it and walked along a long hallway. When they were out, they saw that they were very high from the lower sand, and they flew down. They then saw four big columns just like the first one, but they're arranged from lowest to highest. Sohka scratched his head.

"How are we supposed to go there? It's too high to even reach the lowest one."

Rianna looked around and saw similar strips of cloth stuck to the rock. She pointed her finger to them.

"Hey, maybe those can help us." She paused. "Well, I'm not sure since I don't know about this yet."

"I guess that we have to try."

They then interacted with them and after some strips had vanished, a cloth bridge was made that attached the lowest column to the next one.

"Hey, look!" Sohka said happily. "You're right again! Wow Rianna, you're smart."

"Thanks…" She said and didn't realize that she was blushing. After all of the strips were interacted, cloth bridges were made. They flew along them and reached the top one. There was another stone there and they interacted with the sticks again. The stone glowed and they sat down.

* * *

 _Rianna looked up and saw he was standing next to her._

" _Hello again, young one." He said with the same tone again. "You're fast, aren't you?"_

" _Actually…" She said. "I had my companion, Sohka, to help me."_

" _I see." He paused for a while like he was thinking of something. "But anyway, let's continued from what we left, shall we?"_

 _She nodded._

" _Years after years, we discovered more and more. We soon realized that pieces of cloth can't help us all, like going to higher places, so we tried to make something bigger out of them. Eventually, we succeeded in making bridges made of cloth. I remembered that it was one of our biggest inventories. Ah… we were so happy back then."_

 _Hearing the last part, Rianna felt that something bad had happened. But before she could say anything else, his body was slowly vanishing away._

" _Well, you know what this means… See you again at the next stop."_

* * *

Rianna eyes slowly opened and the familiar sight came into her view. She glanced over to see that Sohka had already stood up.

"That was a nice conversation but…" He said. "I still don't know what happened back then."

"Well, we'll just have to move on. Maybe he will tell us soon."

Right when she finished it, the thick sand that was flowing down in front of them moved away, revealing another long hallway. They went through it and when they reached the end, the red sun was setting down. They flew and landed on the ground.

"It's late already…" Sohka said. "Let's have a rest. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Yes, but how? There's no place to rest here." Rianna looked around.

"Don't worry, I have prepared for this."

Rianna gave us a confused look, and he just smiled back. He stepped forward and took out a cloth that was wrapped by a lace. He untied it and put it on the ground. Using his magic, he made the cloth bigger and bigger until it became a tent. Rianna grasped.

"Oh my god! How did you do that!?"

"Well, just… magic." He replied simply, but that somehow made Rianna saddened.

"Oh right… You're a White."

He didn't say anything and they went into it. Inside there was a white mattress with a big pillow. She seemed confused about this, but Sohka quickly spoke before she could ask him.

"You noticed that there is just one mattress, right?" He chuckled nervously. "Well, don't get the wrong idea. I didn't expect a companion so I didn't prepare another one."

"Uh… it's okay…" Rianna didn't realize that she was blushing slightly. "Beside, at least that I have a place to sleep. Right…?"

They stayed silent as they lay on it, next to each other, of course. She had to admit that it was very soft and comfortable. He scratched his head as they turned away, from each other's face, feeling embarrassing.

"Well… goodnight, I guess." He said.

"Goodnight." She replied.

And then, they closed their eyes.

* * *

Rianna slowly woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes.

'Morning already…?' She thought and yawned quietly, not wanting to wake up Sohka.

Speaking of him, she noticed that something is touching her back and someone's breaths behind her. She turned around and saw that Sohka was INCHES away from her with his chin resting on her head and his breaths reached her ears, making her blushed quite hard. She decided to wake him up, it was morning after all.

"Sohka, Sohka… wake up." She shook him slightly and his eyes opened.

"Oh, morning Rianna-" He was cut off when he saw their distant and got up quickly. "Ah! S- sorry about that! I s- sometimes move w- while I sleep." He stuttered.

"It… it's okay. D- don't w- worry…" She mumbled.

"A- anyway, let's go, shall we?" They went out the tent and using his magic again, he turned it into a cloth again and tied it with its lace. They continued their journey.

* * *

 **You see fluff already, don't you? *wink wink***

 **As for the resting things, I know they don't happen in the game. But since they're humans, I decided to put it in here because it's more realistic. And beside… (SPOILER AHEAD! Don't continue if you don't want it!) unexpected scenes between them will happen in that very tent in the later chapter.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rescuing the squids**

Once again, Sohka and Rianna were walking in the hot sand, footsteps were found every time they took each step. Sohka used one hand to wipe away the sweats on his forehead.

"Man…" Sohka mumbled tiredly. "How long have we been walking?"

"An hour, I guess." Rianna answered simply and sighed. "Don't blame yourself if you're tired, because I'm tired too…"

But despite of the sweats on their face, they kept walking until a long strip of cloth appeared in front of them. He cocked his head confusingly.

"Uh… Did we go in a circle?"

"Um… no?"

"If no then why is it here?!"

She sighed again. "Well, we only have one way to check."

She stepped closer and put one hand on it and the cloth glowed. It disappeared once the light had died down. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"That is the same-"

He was cut off when something flew out from the stone nearby and made them yelped loudly. It was a square cloth with three strips of cloth coming out.

Okay, now things were getting weirder.

"Is that… a cloth squid!?" He gasped out and she shook her head.

"I have no idea."

It then flew near Rianna, which she took a step backward. But it didn't do anything but snuggling to her and she giggled a bit. She looked back at Sohka while petting it.

"Hey, it's doesn't seem harmful at all. Beside, it's cute." She smiled and he walked closer to the squid. He stared at it and yelped again in surprise as it flew closer to him, but eventually, he managed to put a hand on it and rubbed its head.

"Heh… you sure are a cutie, although I don't know a thing about you…"

Suddenly, the squid flew upward, leaving Rianna and Sohka in surprise below. It then flew forward.

"Hey squiddy! Where are you going, buddy?" Sohka called out and it turned back before continuing to fly ahead.

"I guess that it wants us to follow." She said and he nodded in agreement before they both ran after it. After a while, it stopped and more stones and strips of cloth were revealed.

"More stones and cloths? Hey, there are more squids here, right?"

She looked up at the squid and it nodded. They turned to each other and nodded again before running to the cloths and interacted with them. After that, more squids came out and the first one joined them. Sohka smiled.

"It seemed happy, doesn't it?"

Before she could respond, two of them flew down in front of them. Sohka asked.

"You… want us to ride on you?" They nodded. "But how?"

"Um…" She looked at him which he looked back. "I don't know if this will work but… let's try, okay?"

"Okay then."

She stepped closer to one and using her magic, she made the squid glowed, much for Sohka's surprise. She put one foot on top of it and it flew upward as she had fully stood on it.

"Woah! Slow down little one!" She yelped in surprise while he called out for her.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

He took his squid and flew along with her. The other squids came along with them and they took the two travelers to a big wall. On top of it was some kind of symbol. Sohka used his magic to fly to the top and took it, though he didn't know why he did it. After that, they continued to ride on their squids and they came across a big stone. It had a picture of the people working on the field on it.

They finally came to a very big building, but it seemed… cold and dark, which made Rianna shivered a bit. The squids put them down.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"I don't even know."

The squids flew ahead of them and they took that as a signal to follow. They ran up the stairs and came across a big cage; lots of squids were inside it, and they flew to the metal bars once they saw them. Rianna held the bars tightly.

"Your friends are trapped here?" She looked at their squids and one of them nodded. "Who did this!?"

"Let's think about that later, Rianna. We have to save them first." Sohka said and she nodded in agreement. They ran up on more stairs and came to the top. On the ground there were some more metal bars and from them, they could see the trapped squids underneath. They went up some more stairs and were met by a stone. They sat dowm and waited for the God.

* * *

 _Sohka opened his eyes and was seen by the same white place. He looked up to see the God was next to him._

" _Shall we continue, young traveler?" He said and he nodded. The God said while looking up._

" _Years by years, for a very long time, we continued to try and make our city bigger. More buildings were built and more discoveries were uncovered…"_

 _Before he could anything more, he suddenly faded away without anymore time to say goodbye._

* * *

Sohka's eyes snapped open and he rubbed them. He glanced over to see his companion had already stood up.

"Well, that was a very short conversation…"

"Damn…" he mumbled. "We were cut off right when I was going to know what did happen."

"But let's get going anyway." She extended a hand to him which he took it and got up. The ground suddenly shook and the metal bars opened, leaving space for the squids to come out. They flew freely in the air.

"Hey, they seemed happy, don't they?" Sohka chuckled.

"Yeah."

Two squids offered the ride again, which they accepted. A few hours later, the squids suddenly put them down in midair and they fell down the hot sand again. But before they could do anything else, their feet slid on the sand themselves.

"Woah! Sand-sliding!?" Rianna exclaimed surprisingly. "I didn't expect this!"

"Me too!" He said out loud as he slid along with her. "But… this is fun! Look at me! Weeeee!"

He laughed and continued to slid while she was trying her best not to lose balance. They slid until a high wall appeared in front of them. They stopped.

"Now what?" She said and looked around. She saw some more rock and strips of cloth, which she immediately knew what to do. The strips disappeared as she interacted with them and more squids flew out, but this time with tons of pieces of cloth.

"More cloths! Now we can cross the wall." She said happily.

"Then what are we waiting for?" They used the cloth and flew up and over the wall. As their feet touched the sand, they found themselves… were sliding on the sand again.

"Again!?" Saod Rianna. "When will this ends!?"

"Aw come one Rianna. It's fun!" He smiled which mad her rolled her eyes. But then she stole a glance at him and smiled at his childish face.

'He… kind of cute.' She thought before she snapped out of her mind. 'What are you thinking Rianna!? He's a White, and you're just a Red. Come on, snap out of it!' She thought again while shaking her head. He looked at her confusingly which made her felt embarrassing a little, but she was graceful for her hood for hiding her blushing face.

They slid through a small hallway and came straight through the flowing sand. They came across another hallway, but this one was bigger and had columns on two sides. They were amazed by it. They then slid until they realized they were coming near the end of the ground. They had no choice but to slide forward and they fell down the lower ground.

"Rianna!" He said. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"Yes, I agree with that. But it made me extremely tired right now."

"Look! Another rock!" He pointed to it and they ran to it. After interacting with the sticks, they sat down again and closed their eyes.

* * *

 _Sohka looked up again and saw the God was in front of him with his back to him. He slowly took a step forward. The God sighed._

" _Sorry that out story was cut off, young traveler." Sohka looked up to see a sad expression was one his face._

" _God…" Sohka mumbled out. The God closed his eyes and said._

" _We thought that our live will be happy like that forever, but we were wrong. Nature source wasn't a thing that lasted forever. Strom, flood and drought continued to come as we struggled with them for our lives. Soon, our union faded away and everyone started to fight each other because the lack of food and water. Our perfect city slowly died down…"_

* * *

 **I think that this chapter is a quite… bad. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. And about the cloth squids, I don't know if they really** _ **are**_ **, I just think they looked like them.**

 **And I was supposed to post this yesterday, but when I reread it I realized that "Shoot! They're in the wrong order!", so I have to rewrite it T-T**

 **But anyway, see you again at the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Love at first sight?**

Sohka and Rianna stood up after the conversation with the God. He was the one to speak first.

"Now I know what happened…"

"Yeah, pretty sad, right?" Rianna said.

"But let's put that aside. Now we need to get going."

"Right."

Replied Rianna and the ground shook revealing another big hallway. They went through it and continued their journey. Their scarves flew slightly along with them, which now had reached the end of their cloaks without them noticing. Rianna looked around.

"This place is so dark, I almost couldn't see anything."

"I totally agree with that." He held her hand suddenly. "We need to stick around together or else we'll end up going to the wrong ways."

Rianna, who was a little embarrassing with her hand with his, replied quietly. "Uh… okay."

This place sure was dark, but it was a beautiful sight to see. The sunlight was the only thing that shone through here and it was like making the whole place glowing, and the flowing sand added as the decorations along with some columns and tunnels.

Tunnels?

"I wonder what is in these tunnels." Sohka looked closely to it and went inside. Later he came out with some cloths.

"Hey, guess what. I found some more spare cloths!"

"Great." She said happily and they continued to make their way through the place. A few moments later, they flew up to the top of a wall and saw a big building with many seaweed-like, big strips of cloth flowing freely from theirs spot. They jumped down and interacted with them, which they used to climb up. Sohka went up first.

"Sohka, wait for me!" Rianna called out.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you behind. I'll wait here. Try your best, companion!"

Rianna used his advice and using all of her strength, she tried to climb up but found no effort. She glanced over and saw some jellyfishes made out of cloths just like the squids. She suddenly had an idea; she left her spot and jumped on top of one jellyfish and used her magic to stay balance on it. She jumped up and joined Sohka. He looked impressed.

"Wow, that was awesome Rianna!" He almost exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks… I guess. Let's go."

"Okay."

They jumped down and was met by another place that looked like the last one. But on two sides were structures and in the middle at the end of it there was a biggest one. Rianna looked curiously at it.

"This thing looks strange, don't you think?" She said while stepping closer to it.

Sohka didn't reply because he was busy thinking of something. This thing was very familiar to him; he thought that he had seen it in one of his father's books. Suddenly, his mind clicked when he finally remembered what it was. But Rianna had come inches close to it. He panicked.

"Rianna, step back!"

Before she could say anything, the thing had moved and made the ground shaking. Rianna yelped and ran back but it had already flew up and hit her; she fell to the sand. Sohka ran up to her as it went away.

"Oh my god! Rianna, are you alright!?"

She rubbed her head while he was helping her to get up. "I'm fine, but it was kinda hurt when it hit me."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. Those creature made from stone are very dangerous. They could destroy everything with one hit."

"Let's keep our eyes on them then."

She got up fully and they walked forward. Soon enough, they were met by it again. Before she had time to react, Sohka pulled her behind a column.

"Be careful, Rianna." He took a peek out. "You mustn't let the light shone on you."

"What light?"

"The light that was coming from its eyes." He pointed to it. "That light is used as their eyes. If it shone on you then it means you have been seen and they will attack you as soon as they see you."

"How do you know about them?"

"Well, just thank to my father's book. Look! It has turned direction, it's our chance."

They came out from their spot and ran to another column before the light could catch them. And just like that, they had made through it… to see two more ahead of them.

"Oh shoot! How are we going to do it now?" Sohka said as they were hiding under a tunnel.

Rianna took a peek outside and saw a yellow light coming from afar. She tried to look closer and saw another stone inside a yellow shield.

"Look Sohka! Maybe if we time it right, we will be able to go there without them seeing."

"I agree but… it's a little dangerous."

"We can't hide here forever. We have to do something."

"Alright." He took in a deep breath. "Let's do it."

As soon as the creatures had turned their head away and leaving space for them, the two travelers ran as fast as they could. But before they could go inside the shield, one turned its head back and the light shone on Sohka. Its eyes turned red and it aimed for him as he was trying his best to run faster. Rianna, who was behind him, panicked when it was inches close to her companion and ready to attack him.

"Sohka!"

She shouted and jumped toward to push him out before it could hit him. They both fell through the shield and the creatures were pushed out as soon as they touched it. As for the two travelers, they both exhausted and were breathing heavily, sweats ran down their face.

"Woah, Rianna… thanks for that. You save me."

"Why do you think I would let it hit yo-"

She stopped in the middle at her speech. Sohka raised an eyebrow at her and quickly blushed when he noticed their position. He was lying on the ground with her on top of him and her hands on his chest. She quickly got off him while blushing like crazy.

"S- sorry Sohka! I didn't mean to- to- to…!"

"Hey, c-chill out Rianna. It was an accident."

"But I still have to sorry!"

"It's okay. Come on, let's see the God."

She nodded and they walked to the stone. But while they was doing so, he stole a curious glance at her. When they were looking awkwardly at each other when they realized their position, he swore he saw two blue gleams in the darkness under her hood. He wondered what they were.

They sat down.

* * *

 _They were looking at the mountain from afar. The God looked down at Rianna and she looked back up at him._

" _I see that you and your companion have come closer to there, young traveler."_

" _Yes."_

 _A silence came between them and he spoke._

" _After all of those terrible things, we started dying one by one… each by each… until there was no one anymore. The sand covered our beloved city… and a traveler is sent to start from the number 0."_

* * *

They slowly opened their eyes and looked at each other for a while.

"That was sad…" She said.

"Yeah, I wonder who this traveler is."

"Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes." He said as the door opened and left space for them to walkthrough.

* * *

"Phew… that was a tough day." Sohka sighed as he sat near the fire in front of their tent. "What is coming next tomorrow…? Got any idea Rianna? Rianna?"

He glanced over to see she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Guess that she's too tired." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly, his mind came back to the thing that he had been wondering before. And speaking of it, he had always curious about her face. Since she was sleeping, maybe… this was his chance to take a look at her face?

"Nope… I'm not gonna do that. That's bad… but is it when I just take a peek at her?"

His mind was battling with his curious, and in the end, his curious had won.

"Maybe… just a look? I'm just curious, it's not like that I'm trying to do something bad to her…"

He gulped and his mind continued to battle with each other, and his curious won…

Again.

"I'm gonna do it… just one time… just one time…" He looked at her and slowly moved his hand up to her hood. He carefully pulled it down.

"I'm sorry companion, but my curious has reached its limi-"

He was cut off when her face was finally revealed to him. She had wavy black hair that barely reached her shoulder; it wrapped around her oval face and matched her fair skin perfectly. Her eyes were shut and clearly revealed her long eyelashes. But the most important thing that… he just wanted to kiss those rosy lips so badly.

Wait a second… _Kiss!?_

"What are you thinking Sohka!?" He slapped his face. "She's your companion! And it's not like that you love her… or do you?"

He couldn't take his eyes out off him. She was beautiful and the moonlight that was shining her made her more gorgeous than ever. Now to think about it… what made him ask her to become his companion at the very first beginning? What made him enjoy their moments together? What made him want to protect her as much as he could? Isn't it… their fate to meet each other? Maybe the answer is yes.

And maybe that he had fallen in love with her at the first sight…

"Why would a beautiful girl like you have to hide your face?" He touched her hair. "Even your hair is soft as feathers… Sohka, is it weird of you to love your companion?"

Maybe no.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The love revealing**

The heavy footprints of the two travelers once left marks on the sand now were left behind on the white snow. They were trying to get out of it because of the heavy snow before them. They eventually got a place to rest in a cave. The day was really tired to them because sometimes the wind went by was so strong that could blow them away of they didn't hide behind the columns; and also, they had to deal with the stone creatures again. But at the end they still got over them.

It had been about 8 months since they started traveling. But during the past few days, Rianna noticed that he sometimes was like staring at her and blushed slightly. She was curious, but decided not to ask fro some reasons.

But anyway, it was nighttime; they lied on the mattress and tried to get some sleep, but they couldn't for some reasons. Sohka sat up and rubbed his head.

"Urg… I can't sleep." He groaned.

"Me either." Rianna replied and sat up beside him.

Sohka took a peek out from their tent. "The snow storm still hasn't died down though. I hope it will go away tomorrow."

"Yes, I hope so too. But now we have to deal with our sleeping problem…" She yawned.

A short silence came across them. He spoke up. "H… hey, why don't we chat a little to find out about each other more? We have been companions for a long time anyway."

Rianna thought for a while and nodded. "Okay… this may help us go to sleep. So… how about you tell me why you want to meet the Gods? I'm kinda curious."

He paused for a few seconds as if he was thinking of something else, but eventually spoke up again. "It's because… of my father's illness."

"Huh?! Your father is ill?"

"Yes, I can say he's very sick. It's… um… a very strange illness and I have tried everything to help him, but found no effort. I decided to go to the Gods to wish for his health."

"But… But who takes care of him while you're gone?"

He paused again like he was unsure about something. "… My mom takes care of him."

Rianna touched his shoulders. "I… I'm sorry Sohka… I didn't know that-"

He cut her off and smiled gently. "It's okay Rianna."

Another silence came.

"Oh, I'm always curious about one thing." He said.

"What is it?"

"Um… We both live in a same village, so why didn't I know you then?"

Hearing this, the shame of hers back at the start rose in her mind again. Memories flooded back while she was trying to hold back tears. She didn't want to remember about those days when she was being treated badly, but she brought courage to set that aside and tried to speak properly.

"Did you ever hear about 'a useless Red' from the other villagers?"

"Well, I did. I heard some people say that that Red was very… useless and weak, like they said. But what does that person have to do about you?"

"You know what… that Red is me."

"What?!" he said surprisingly. "It was… you?"

"Yes, I know you're surprise, but it was really me." Tears had successfully escaped from the corner of her eyes. "I'm the only Red there and was always the unloved and mistreated one. They treated me badly, they said terrible things about me although I didn't do anything wrong! They even made fun of my beautiful, innocence and only friendship!"

"Rianna…"

"You didn't know me because I was remained unknown by the villagers that live far away from my area. I come to the Gods because I want to be a White just like them, so they won't do those things to me again!"

"Rianna, I-"

"But if they didn't do that then I'll just live my normal live at the village. I just to be treated rightfully, to love and even to be loved by someone. But if I ever love a man then I'm sure that he'll reject me because he already knows my history being a Red…"

Ended her speech, she finally cried out and used her hands to cover her face without realizing that Sohka had became really strangely quiet. She wiped her tears away.

"Sorry about that, I-"

"Rianna…" He cut her off again. "Don't you know something?"

"Know what?" She asked confusingly.

"The man that loves you… is right next to you."

"I don't know, Sohka, I-" She stopped in the middle of her speech when she realized what he meant. "Wait, what do you mea-"

Without time to react, he had quickly pulled down her hood and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and her face turned bright red. She wanted to push him off but somehow changed her mind. The kiss was sweet and passionate and she had never had a chance to feel it. As if they were moving by themselves, her hands wrapped around his neck. They broke the kiss and he pushed her down to the mattress, making her back hit the soft surface with him above her. He put his hands on the pillow on both sides of her head while looking at her deeply. She stared back at him with a blushing face; she was so surprise that she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

He finally had a chance to look at her eyes. Their color was a deep ocean-like blue; they were so bright and beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes away from.

"You're beautiful Rianna." He mumbled out.

"Sohka…" She whispered, her voice was like music when she did that.

Couldn't hold himself back anymore, he brought his face down to kiss her again which she returned. They kissed and kissed again until they both asleep in each other hands without knowing.

* * *

 **Um… why I skip time so fast? Because, well, now I don't think they're really necessary or have anything special. If I add them then the story would be too long or uninteresting, that's what I think though.**

 **But anyway, hope you like this chapter. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It have been a while… so I write two more chapters! Why? Because… well, I have been waiting for these scenes and I couldn't wait to write it! Plus, too many things one chapter will be very long, so I cut them out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: We have reached our destiny… together.**

Rianna's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes. It was daytime again. Usually she would feel a bit tired but now she felt something different; it was an unknown pleasant and passion feeling. She tried to remember what happened… and she did.

Last night… they, she and Sohka, had shared many passionate kisses together and fell asleep together. Now she noticed that something was holding and she looked at it. Sohka was holding one hand around her waist while the other placing under her head as a pillow. He had already woken and was watching her.

"Good morning…" He said quietly.

"Um… good morning…" She said as quiet as he did. She couldn't think what happened last night and she blushed slightly at it. It was so shocking yet so gentle and unforgettable. Yes, she did admit that she had a little feeling for him, but she couldn't believe that he would… he would kiss her, with the fact that they're companions between one Red and one White.

He really loved her?

None of them said anything. It was a very uncomfortable and awkward silence that was between them.

"So… last night…" She spoke and trailed off suddenly.

"Yeah… pretty shocking, isn't it?" He looked away. "I could tell that you were shocked as well."

She said nothing.

"Yes, I know that we're companions and this is very sudden. But… I can't seem to be able to describe this feeling for you, Rianna, even from the beginning… The first moment we met I felt something in me. I can't know why I enjoy being with you and is willing to protect you. I honestly can't."

"Sohka, I…" She trailed off again.

"Rianna… I think that it's our fate to meet each other. That sandy storm on that very day could prove it. I think… I love you, as a friend and… something more."

Through his beautiful and gentle eyes, Rianna could say that he was being honest. So… her feeling toward him wasn't a one-way feeling after all. She loved him and he loved her.

"Sohka, to be honest, I love you too." She could feel her heart was beating fast in her chest; she couldn't believe that she had said it. "At first I thought that you would abandon me like all other people, but I was wrong. You're so kind to me and you're willing to protect a Red like me. I have never thought of a man loving me before because I thought that it's so untrue, but now… I think I could blame myself for that."

"So that means you accept me?" He asked.

"Yes, Sohka." A beautiful smile was seen on her face. He smiled back to her and they shared another kiss together. During that, he quietly pulled down her hood without her knowing. After they broke the kiss, Rianna felt something weird and realized that her face was revealed to him. Not used to that, she raised her hand to pull it down again but he held her wrist back just in time.

"Don't you ever dare hiding your face again, Rianna." He smiled gently and used one hand to touch her cheek. "You're as beautiful as an angel."

She opened her mouth as to say something, but decided not to and giggled a bit. "Alright then, if you want to, dearest. Come on, we have to get going."

As they sat up, something clicked in Sohka's mind. "Oh wait!"

She looked at him confusingly and gasped out loud when he pulled out a beautiful necklace. It has a red ruby at the middle of a round golden frame with some smaller rubies along the edge.

"Rianna, you shall take this necklace." He said and wore it around her neck, which she used her hands to brought the frame up.

"Sohka, I… I can't take this! I really can't!"

"Yes, you can. It belongs to you now. In my family, this necklace is given to the most loved one in the next generation. And since you're my beloved and only one, you are given it."

She looked at him and the necklace again, she couldn't help but smiled. She hid it underneath her cloak. "Thank you. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"Anything for you. Now, let's go."

* * *

They walked up to the tall mountain, their footprints were left on the pure white snow. The snow fell more strongly and forcefully as they walked closer and closer to the top. This maybe their destiny to the Gods, it must be! But as them came closer, their steps became heavier and slower by every moment.

"We're… almost… there…. I could see it…" Rianna said weakly.

"Rianna… I…" Before he could finish, he collapsed into the snow.

"SOHKA!" She yelled and immediately came to him. His eyes were already close and she shook him. "Sohka! Wake up! Don't make me scare like this!"

No respond for her.

"Please Sohka! Don't do this to me! What should I do…?" Her eyes started to water. "I won't ever leave without you. Please, wake up…"

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She lied him down onto the snow on his back and gathered her magic in her hands, then she placed them on his chest. "I'm gonna use my magic to revive you… Please Sohka…"

He still didn't wake up and Rianna started to feel dizzy. She was loosing her strength and unable to stay awake anymore. "Sohka…"

She collapsed into the snow with her head on his chest. Snow covered them.

From afar, six tall figure dressed in white approached them. They came closer and closer until they were next to the newly formed couple. They looked at them for a while without saying anything.

" _Let us help you, young travelers."_

Rianna and Sohka started to feel their strength coming back into their bodies again, their scarves went longer and longer. They opened their eyes and saw six tall figures in front of them.

"Gods…?"

" _Go, young ones. Your destiny awaits you."_

Then, in all of sudden, their body floated and they found themselves flying up into the sky and into a tornado. Everything went white.

* * *

Rianna opened her eyes again and found herself flying once again, but this time in a totally different world. The sky was a bright blue and the cloud was floating in it. The landscape was beautiful and breathtaking. It was completely different from the hot desert.

"Rianna!" She heard a familiar voice and she looked behind. It was Sohka flying toward her.

"Sohka!" She yelled in happiness and they hugged as soon as they came to each other. Their eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Thank god… you're okay!"

"I'm so glad as well! I thought I was gonna pass out forever! Good thing that the Gods came for us."

"They always look out for us, don't they?" She said and flew ahead. "Come on! Let's go! We are almost there!"

"You know you don't need to ask."

They flew through the beautiful place. While coming to the top of the mountain, they saw many things they had come across, they even met their cloth jellyfish friends! And there were a pretty waterfall. They landed their feet on the ground once they reached the top.

"Welp, this is it, I guess…" Rianna looked over Sohka and smiled.

"Let us go into there."

They walked hand in hand as they went through the snowy alley. Soon, everything went white again, but they soon found their vision clear again and gasped out loud. They finally made it, they really made it. The Gods were waiting for them and smiled down.

" _Congratulations, travelers."_ The front said. _"You are finally here, at last."_

"Greeting, Gods." Rianna and Sohka both bowed down.

" _Stand up, young ones."_ He said again. _"It was a long and dangerous journey to you, but with your will and cooperation, you two have made it here together."_

"Yes, but we couldn't do it without your help."

" _Now, the moment of truth…Express your wish and we shall grant them."_

Sohka looked over Rianna, signaling her to go first. She nodded and stepped forward. She knelt down and clasped her hands together.

"The greatest and powerful Gods, I, Rianna, express my wish of becoming a mighty White. Please make my wish be granted."

The head of them smiled and raised one hand up, making her body floated again. A white light covered her and the fabric of her clothes turned lighter and lighter until it become a pure shade of white. The light went off and her feet touched the ground again. She looked at her clothes and almost cried in joy. Finally, after all these years, she had finally become a powerful and mighty White, just like the other.

"Thank you very much!" She knelt down again. "I'll never ever forget this!"

" _Your pleasure is our pleasure as well."_ He said and looked over to Sohka. _"Young one, what is your wish?"_

He slightly shook his head. "Thank you but… I think I don't need it anymore."

The Gods' eyes along with Rianna's widened in surprise. Rianna spoke up. "Huh? What?! Sohka, don't you remember your father?! Don't you remember why you want to get here?"

"Rianna, I'm sorry… I lied to you." He said. "The reason why I came here which I told you about before isn't real. My mother died a few years ago and my father isn't ill at all, he's completely fine. The reason is that… I'm finding my future bride."

"F… Future bride? What are you talking about?"

"The next generation's marriage is one of the most important things in my family's tradition. The future bride or groom must be chosen very carefully, and I follow it. I spent many times finding a perfect girl in the village, but it seemed that none of them is the right type for me. So… I decided to go to the Gods to help me find that girl. But I don't think I need my wish anymore, because I have already found one during my journey… It's you."

She blushed slightly. "It's… me?"

"Yes, it's you, Rianna. And the necklace I gave you is actually the thing that will prove to everyone that you're my future bride."

They didn't say anything for a while. "Rianna…"

"Yeah?"

"Finding you isn't enough. To prove my love to you, I'll do one thing…"

He knelt down and took out a small with two golden rings; she gasped while covering her mouth, her eyes stared to water.

"Rianna… will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her face as she nodded. "Yes! I will marry you! I will!"

He smiled and stood up, he slipped one ring through her finger. They shared a warming hug together.

"I love you Rianna."

"I love you too."

They broke the hug and they looked at the Gods, who were giving them a happy and gentle smile. Sohka spoke. "Thank you very much, but I don't think I need my wish anymore."

" _But your journey will be a waste if you don't wish."_ One of them said. _"So we'll grant both of you one more wish."_

The leader of them raise his hand again and white light surround them, they went out after a few seconds. _"I wish you two happiness and lucks in your life. Nothing will dare to separate you from each other."_

They smiled happily and knelt down. "Thank you very much! We will forever appreciate it!"

" _Hope you two best of lucks. Now go, your life awaits you."_

Their body were surrounded by the white light again and they floated into the air. The light formed white light balls for each and they were sent back to where they started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Returned.**

Rianna slowly woke up from her unconscious. She rubbed her eyes before raising her body from the ground. The light had brought her back and there she was, at the front of her village. Man… she couldn't admit how long she had been out of this place and Arin must had been very worried for her since the day she left with only a message. She wanted go in so badly, but the bad memories stopped her for a moment. What would those awful people say about her? Would they be impressed or would they stay remain the same? But whatever what happened, she had to be brave to face it. She was a White now after all.

She was going to stood up until she realized Sohka wasn't here with her. She looked around.

"Sohka? Where are you? Sohka!"

No respond for her again, but this time she wasn't worried because she knew he had returned safely as well, he was just sent to a different location. She took a deep breath and went inside.

The village was the same as before. Nothing had really changed at all and she felt happy a bit because of that. Suddenly, someone spoke mockingly.

"Hey! Isn't it Rianna, the useless R-" He stopped in the middle of his speech when he saw her new appearance. "Is… is that you?!"

"Yes, I am the 'useless Red' you're talking to." She said proudly and people started to gather around her.

"Oh my god! What did you do to get this white cloak? Did you steal it?!" A person said.

"Of course not. I went to the Gods and they granted me this."

"You went all the way to there? But… but it's a very long and dangerous journey!" Another person spoke up.

"It maybe is, but I managed." She replied.

"What is going on here?" A female voice coming from nowhere and a girl went through the crowd. Rianna recognized her. She is the daughter of a very rich man in the village, which is willing to give his daughter everything she wants. The young mistress named Daleny at age 20 has long wavy yellowish brown hair and a pair of black eyes, fair skin and a golden hairclip at the right of her bang; she's also a White. Many boys in the village went crazy for her because of her beauty, despite the fact that she isn't very nice to normal people.

When Daleny saw Rianna in the middle of the crowd, her usual smirk was seen on her face. "Well well well, isn't it Rianna, the only Red in the village?"

"I _used to_ , but now I'm not anymore." Rianna said with a little fear in her; she knows that she shouldn't mess up with this girl.

"Hah, it's true. But everyone will always remember your history of being a Red, got it? Ha ha ha!"

Daleny chuckled and pushed Rianna backward, causing her nearly to fall; but good thing that Rianna regained her balance. But the sudden unbalance made the necklace came out from underneath her cloak and it was revealed to everyone.

One person gasped. "Huh? Isn't it the necklace of marriage of the Yakuh family?!"

Upon realizing that it was revealed, Rianna wrapped her hands around it to hide it away, but Daleny's eyes had already seen it. "H… how did you have this? Tell me!"

"I… I…"

"Tell me!"

"I was given this necklace by Sohka!" The words slipped out off her mouth accidentally and Rianna realized it through Daleny's angry face. Everyone gasped out loud.

"You… You! How dare you steal my beloved Sohka away?" She yelled at her.

"I don't do anything wrong! He gave me this himself because he chooses me!"

"You… AHH!" Daleny swung her hands upward and went down. But before she could slapped Rianna's face, a strong hand wrapped her wrist and stopped her just in time. The two girls both looked at the person and it was Sohka!

"No one. Touches. My. Bride." He said strongly and Daleny's eyes widened in fear.

"Sohka…! Why? Why would you choose her over me? I love you Sohka! I really do!"

"Type of girls like you shouldn't say that to me. Rianna deserves that necklace and you don't." He released her wrist and she looked at them for a while before running away crying. They walked through the crowd and went out of it.

"Thank you for that…" Rianna mumbled quietly while walking alongside him.

"I can't let her do that to you, you know."

Rianna just smiled. Suddenly, a familiar female voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw a female White with dark chocolate brown hair, bang cut across her forehead and eyes with the same color to match.

"Rianna… is that you?" She said.

"ARIN!" Rianna yelled happily and ran toward her, they shared a tight hug together. Arin had tears flowed in the corner of her eyes.

"Arin… I miss you so much!"

"Me too! Why do you leave me so sudden like that Rianna? Do you know how much I worried about you?"

"I'm sorry about that Arin… But I promised that I'll come back to you."

"Look at you Rianna!" They broke and Arin had her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "You have become a White just like me! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks."

Arin looked over and saw Sohka standing there. She smiled at him. "Hello, you must be Sohka, the son of Yakuh family."

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You know my best friend, Rianna?"

"Well, you were companions in our journey, but she's going to be my wife soon."

Arin's eyes lit up and she said happily to her friend. "Oh my god! You two are getting married?! Why don't you tell me sooner?"

"Hey, I just came back, you know."

Sohka put one hand on Rianna's shoulder. "I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to go now. See you later."

Rianna looked at him confusingly. "Huh? Why? I don't remember that we have something else to do."

"Um, I forgot to tell you but…" He scratched his head. "You are going to meet my father."

"What?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A happy ending for us**

Rianna's heart was beating very fast as she walked alongside Sohka. He just said that she was going to meet his father, yet she didn't expect and wasn't ready for this! She was nervous, real nervous, and she didn't know what to do or say. She was once the most "popular" Red in the village so what if his father rejected her? What if he didn't allow their love? What if he had already chosen a girl and she would be forced to see him marrying an anonymous person? Those questions would be unsolved until she met him, so she would have to wait to find out her own answers.

"Hey, is everything alright?" His question snapped her out of her thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

"You have been awfully quiet since I said you and my father would meet. Are you nervous about that?"

She didn't want to lie to him, so she told him. "Yeah… I am."

"Oh don't worry, my father's very nice and lovable. You two will get along in no time."

"I hope so."

Soon enough, they had reached a very big house and she quickly knew that it was his. They stepped inside and went along the hallway led to a room, it showed no sign that someone was in there because the door was shut and no sound came from inside. But Sohka led her to that room and whispered.

" _Wait here."_

She nodded and he carefully opened the door without even making a creak sound, which she was kind of amazed by it. He tip-toe and went inside with the door was slightly open. After a while, she heard a "Surprise!" and someone else yelped. Soon enough, she heard a man talking in surprise and joy, which she thought that it was his father.

"Sohka! You're back from your journey!"

"Yes, I am, dad. I miss you very much!"

"I miss you so much more that that. Come here and give me a hug."

A short silence went through, and she guessed that they were hugging. The man spoke up again.

"So how was your journey? It must be dangerous, doesn't it?"

"Kinda, because it was fun as well. I would talk about it, but I'll do that later, because the most important thing right now is about my purpose for going to the Gods. You remember, don't you?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! So that means you have found your bride?" The man said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yes, and she's waiting outside."

"Let me see her!"

"Alright, dad." He called out. "Rianna, you can come in now."

"Wait, Rianna?!" The man asked.

'Crap, he knows about _it._ ' She thought as she sweated nervously. This was the moment of truth. His father's choice defended on this very moment.

She took a deep breath and stepped inside, she could feel her legs were shaking. She stopped as she was in the room with the other two, her fiancé and her father-in-law.

Maybe.

An uncomfortable silence went through the gap between them. Rianna kept her head down, but she could feel his father was staring at her, and that made her wanted to run out the room, but she stopped herself from that and tried to stay still. A few minutes had just passes, but it felt like it was about hours of silence. She eventually got annoyed with it and spoke.

"N… nice to meet you sir." Her voice was almost like a whisper.

Silence again.

"Dad… meet Rianna, my bride that I have chosen." Sohka seemed to notice the two others. The man didn't say anything but eventually spoke up.

"R… Rianna…?" He still had that question. "I have heard of you…"

"Yes… I know sir, everyone knows me for that… I'm sorry that your son chose me-"

"Dad! Don't abandon her!" Sohka came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was true that she was told by people like that, but it was all in the past! We were companions and I love her! She has been being very nice to me since we met, and she once had to go through all of those awful things. So please dad, don't abandon her like others!"

"Sohka…" The man said. Rianna could feel footsteps went closer to her which made her sweat. Her little heart beat loudly as the man walked closer. His deep voice spoke up.

"Rianna… look up at me."

She gulped and with all of her might, she glanced up at him. She was expecting an angry expression, but no… he was smiling gently down at her. Now she had a chance to look at Sohka's father. He was a tall White with light-tan skin, but his blue eyes were like sparkling. His black hair was short and hung gently down his forehead and the sides of his face.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Th… thank you sir…"

"Rianna, you don't have to be afraid of me. And don't expect me to be angry at you. It's true that I heard those things about you, but that doesn't mean I hate you like the others. Our family respects everyone that their children chose, and you're one of them. Beside, I think that you and Sohka will be perfect together. Just look at yourself Rianna, a beautiful woman with strong will to become a White. I'm proud of you."

"Th… thank you very much mister!" She said happily, his father didn't hate her!

"And don't call me 'mister' anymore. Call me 'father-in-law'."

"So you accept?!" Sohka asked and his father nodded. He jumped up in joy and hugged her.

"Thank you so much dad! We'll be a happy family!"

"I'm sure of that." His father chuckled.

* * *

Rianna held Sohka's hand tightly in a loving way. She still had her short black hair, but with a beautiful flower at it. She was wearing a longer white cloak, with ended at the ground and matched with Sohka's. They walked while waving at the people cheering for them. This was the happiest day for them, because they became husband and wife, and the day ended Rianna's awful life before.

A happy journey ended with a happy ending.

* * *

 **Welp, we reached the end. I was happy to write this story. What do you guys think about this story? Tell me in your comments, I appreciate them a lot.**

 **But anyway, bye!**


End file.
